Tale of Half a Heart
by Lilac1100
Summary: Nylee thought she was a normal girl living in Traverse Town. That was until she summoned the keyblade know she must find out who she really is and figure out her past.
1. Chapter 1

Tale of Half a Heart

My name is Nylee. My story starts off when my parents, apparently unable to take care of me, left me on a doorstep of a rich couple. Leaving me with nothing but a half a heart necklace and a note requesting for the couple to take care of me. But instead of treating me like a daughter or caring for me at all they made me a housekeeper.

I was forbidden to ever step foot outside the mansion without special permission. They said it was to protect me, but actually it was to make sure no one knew they were forcing a child to work. Because of that I was unable to attend school so I taught myself in the master's library. I craved knowledge, at first it was just for fun, but then I found myself constantly reading. I started with simple books to teach myself to read, but then I started to rise in the book level. I read so much that by the time I was five I had the knowledge most kids don't get till they are twelve. I was content with my life, not happy, but not sad either. But that all changed as I got older.

It started when I was around six. I had started getting odd visions at first it was only at night when I went to bed. So I passed it off as just dreams. But as I got older I started having them during the day causing me to start fainting for no reason.

Madam was worried that I had some type of sickness, but the doctor's said I was perfectly healthy. But, not wanting to take chances she band me from associating with anyone. I soon found myself alone with nothing but my visions and my flute. An instrument that was a gift from a special friend. The visions eventually happened so often that I wasn't even allowed to leave my room.

Though I did not like my visions, I found joy in making songs from them, I would make the music and add lyrics to them that went along with the vision, and when no one was home I would sneak into the library and play them either on the piano or the guitar or on my flute. I don't know what it was, but music just came natural for me I could learn any instrument like it was nothing perhaps that was my gift.

But soon my visions started getting odder I would see people or places I never saw before. And very few of them even had me in them. Even though I never knew the names of the people in my visions I loved writing songs about them.

I'll give you an example of one of my songs I call this one "Remembrance." It was about a girl with black hair and blue eyes, in my vision she is always crying and looked so sad, whenever I played this song it causes a sad feeling in my gut. Anyway here are the lyrics:

_(Insert Xion's them here)_

_I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?_

_Oh please, one more day_

_Wishing, praying...won't someone allow this shadow of a girl_

_To see one more day _

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be_

_Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game_

_Dreaming of a life I never had_

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be_

_Who am I, who am I, my reality has slipped away_

_Xion, Xion...isn't this the name they gave to me?_

_(Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be)_

_Promise...my friends...I'm still here_

_(Who am I, who am I, my identity is lost)_

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be_

_Who am I, who am I, who was I supposed to be _

Now in this song the girl's name is reviled to be Xion but that was very rare, none of my other songs ever reviled the person's name.

Though I had fun spending my days writing songs, I soon found myself lonely. I longed for a friend one I could talk to and who could make me smile when I am sad.

One night I took my flute and snuck outside to see the stars, they were so beautiful that night. I started to play my favorite song _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _on my flute, and to my surprise once the song finished a flash of pure white surrounded my vision, once it disappeared in front of me was a yellow star it had one green leaf on its head. And the odd part was that it had eyes and a mouth. Now if I had been older and more mature I would of runaway screaming, but I wasn't I mean I was a lonely seven year old what did you expect me to do? Don't judge me!

I named it Paopu after a legend of a star shaped fruit I had heard of. Paopu became one of my (actually my only) friends. She greatly enjoyed it when I would take her to the library to read to her.

One day Paopu and I were in the library I was reading the book Robin Hood. I then decided to make a bow and arrow I thought it would be cool and I had to find a way to defend myself since my "parents" wouldn't do it.

It took a while almost two months to actually build the bow and two more months for the arrows. And took almost three years to actually learn to use it not to mention a lot of miss fires (I still have the scar). For the first time I was actually happy.

But that did not last long.

When I was eleven my world was attacked by darkness. Scared, I grabbed my weapon, and Paopu and ran outside, honestly not truly caring what happened to my parents. I tried to escape, but the blackness was everywhere! I managed to get into town when I slipped and fell into a puddle of inky black liquid like substance. I grabbed onto me disabling me, making it impossible to escape. It tugged me down and down until all I saw was the dull grey sky of my world just as the darkness swallowed me fully I collapsed. I was falling; falling into light. As I landed on a soft surface (sand?) I heard a voice say:

"Don't worry your safe you just have to rest here for a bit." Then I saw a flash of light and I fell asleep again.

When I woke up I was in a strange room on a large and comfortable bed. I slowly sat up then I heard a voice next to me.

"Oh Aerith she's awake! I am the great ninja Yuffie what's your name." I looked over and saw a girl a few years older than I am she had black hair and brown eyes she was wearing a head band tank top and shorts.

"My name is Ny-Nylee" I said. Paopu flew out of my pocket and looked around at our new surroundings. Yuffie squealed.

"Omigosh its sooooo cute!" Paopu flew behind me scared. I wanted to do the same this girl was a little to peppy even for me. Yuffie giggled, glad to see my friend's terror is amusing!

"So what's its name?" She asked.

Before I could reply another voice said "Yuffie don't rush her she has had a hard day" said a women with long brown hair in a braid and was wearing a pink dress.

"My name is Aerith how do you feel" she asked offering me a drink. I accepted it and took a sip.

"I feel fine thank you, but where am I and what is going on?" I asked.

With a sigh Aerith explained with Yuffie jumping in every once in a while that we were in Traverse Town a place people are sent when their world is destroyed. I was able to except that fact quite easily considering I had no friends and no one to care about back in my world. But there was one thing that still bothered me.

"Where do I go now I can't just live on the street" I said nervously. Aerith and Yuffie shared a look and smiled

"You could stay with us! We have tons of extra rooms here at the hotel!" said Yuffie

"Really?!" I asked. They nodded, no one had ever shown me that much kindness before, it felt…nice.

"Thank you very much" I said as they pulled me into a hug.

Was this what family love felt like I wondered? I snuggled into the hug I haven't been hugged in years ever since I was forbidden from talking to others, I didn't realize how much I've missed this.

"Hey lets go introduce Nylee to the others" suggested Yuffie. Others? Like Yuffie? I don't know whether to cheer or cry.

They walked me over to the third district and through a secret door and on the other side was a small house surrounded by water we had to jump on rocks (MOVING rocks) to get there. Once we entered I saw an elderly man with blond hair and goggles, a man with white hair and a long beard, a man around Aerith's age with long brown hair and a scar that went down his face, a man with spikey blond hair, and finally a girl with long brown hair. How did we all fit in this house?

"Hello everyone this is Nylee, Nylee this is Cid the one with the goggles, Merlin, and this is Squ-"

"It's Leon" Interrupted the brunette man.

"Okay nice to meet you Leon" I said with a smile.

"And I am Cloud and she's Tifa. You shoot?" he asked pointing to my bow.

"A little" I said.

Then Cid laughed "Hey how old are ya squirt"

"My name is Nylee not squirt and I am eleven" I said a little annoyed.

"Hah! I bet the kid can barely hold a bow let alone shoot an arrow" he said slapping his knee. Now that got me mad. No one makes fun of my shooting ability! NO boy!

"Okay that's it." I took out an arrow and shot missing his head by an inch.

"That was a warning shot the next one won't be." I snarled. Cid laughed.

"I like your spunk kid." For some reason I just knew I was going to like it there.

Merlin became my teacher he also taught me magic on the side, it was fun not having to teach myself. Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa became like sisters to me, which was awesome because I've always wanted a sister and now I had three! All completely different…and all extremely protective… well you can't have everything.

Meanwhile, Cid, Leon, and Cloud were like brothers and in Cid's case an uncle to me but, they always tease me by calling me squirt, because I was the youngest much to my annoyance. I soon learned that boys were the most annoying creatures on earth!

Then there where the triplets Huwey, Dewey, and Louie they were three young ducks that Cid took care of, they were very mischievous and loved to explore and pull pranks, mostly on the adults thankfully.

There was also the Dalmatians in the second district they lived in a house full of 101 dogs Leon takes care of them and sometimes allows me to help.

I loved my life there, for once I was wanted, for once I was cared for, and…for once I had a family.

~~~~~~~Time skip ~~~~~~~

I looked in the mirror, my long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. I was wearing my pink shirt and my best jeans along with my new purple sneakers. I looked at my necklace it was half of a heart it was the only thing my parents left me with. If I say so myself: I look amazing!

Today was my thirteenth birthday, it has been two years since I first came to Traverse Town. While I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. The door opened to revile Aerith, through the mirror I saw her smile.

"Ready?" She asked

"Yep" I said smiling at my reflection.

Once I entered the room where the party was being held, Tifa and Yuffie rushed over to give me a hug. And the boys except for Merlin (who gave me a pat on the back) took turns ruffling my hair there goes my good hair day. Then the triplets gave me a high five from each of them. And the Dalmatians started happily barking as they surrounded me. Then they passed out my gifts Aerith made me a chocolate cake, Cid gave me some goggles to wear while I help him in the workshop, Yuffie gave me my own ninja headband, and Tifa gave me a pair of fighting gloves, and the triplets gave me a frog! Around the middle of the party Leon and Cloud pulled me aside

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"What you thought we didn't have a present for you squirt?" asked Leon. I rolled my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I asked, seriously, boys.

"Okay all joking aside happy birthday Nylee" Said Cloud handing me a box.

I opened it to find a bracelet. I gasped as I realized it was the bracelet I had wanted for a long time, but I never had enough money. The bracelet was a plain silver ring with a silver wolf head charm on it.

"Guys thank you so much" I said happily.

They both chuckled and ruffled my hair. Ugh boys. But this was the best birthday ever. Not just cause of the awesome gifts, but because I spent it with the people I loved.

A few months have passed since my birthday, Cloud left a while ago claiming he was going to finish something, I was asleep when he left I didn't even know he was gone until it was too late. My heart hurt just thinking about it, why did he not tell me? Tifa said not to worry about it, that she'll bring him home soon.

That was two months ago…

I shook my head, the pain of the past won't help anyone, let alone me.

I was on my way to Merlin's house for my magic lesson.

Suddenly heartless appeared out of nowhere! Heartless where monsters that spawned from darkness, they were also the ones to destroy Leon's and the others world. The thirsted for people's hearts and right now my heart was on the menu!

I reached behind me to grab my bow and my arrows, but they weren't there!

'Crap! I left them at home' I gasped backing away. What do I do? What do I do!?

"Paopu go get help! Hurry!"

I yelled as Paopu flew off. I backed away from the heartless praying someone would come in time. I backed up into a wall and they all jumped at the same time; I raised my hand trying to protect myself, is this it? Am I seriously going to die like that!?

Right when the heartless was about to make contact with me. A flash of light appeared in my hand as the light dimed I saw in my hand a giant key? 'What the heck?' I thought before going into my fighting stance 'As long as I can fight with it I am glad to have it!' I slashed through all the heartless, but not before getting nicked with the shadows claws. Oh well a few scratches are better than well death…

"Nylee!" I heard two voices yell. I turned around to see Aerith and Leon running towards me looking worried. Once Aerith got to where I was she kneeled down to my height and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh thank goodness! Are you alright are you hurt?" she asked inspecting me.

"Aerith I'm fine." I said pushing her hands away. Geez! She is such a mom! I then turned to face a very angry Leon. Back to the mom! Back to the mom!

"Why would you leave home without a weapon!? Don't you know you could've been killed?" He yelled glaring down at me. I gulped, an angry Leon is more dangerous than any heartless.

"I'm sorry Leon, you are right it was foolish of me to leave my weapon behind." I said looking down at my feet.

"Well I should say- Ny-Nylee where did you get that?" Leon asked pointing to the weapon.

"I don't know it just appeared before the heartless attacked me." I said slightly raising the weapon in my hand it was in fact a sword in the shape of a key. The blade itself was pink the hilt was black and the part surrounding it was blue at the end was a long chain with a music note.

"What is it?" I asked. My friends looked at each other before explaining

"That weapon is called a keyblade. It, unlike a usual weapon, it chooses its master." Started Leon.

"But it can also be passed down to someone through a ceremony." Added Aerith.

"But what does that have to do with me? I didn't do anything special and I do not recall anyone passing down a keyblade to me- Wait!"

I now remember someone did pass the keyblade down to me.

_I was four years old the mistress decided that I had to go and get bread from the market place. I was wearing my old pink dress that stopped at my knees and my pink shoes my hair was messy and lose in my face. I was struggling to carry the large basket filled with bread it was very heavy for a four year old. I was so focused on not spilling the bread I accidently bumped into someone._

_ "__Oh im sorry I wasn't paying attention?" I said looking up at the person. _

_The person was wearing a purple cloak with the hood so I couldn't see their face. I heard them let out a soft laugh. "It's okay I wasn't paying attention either." She said pulling back her hood. The women was beautiful she had long green hair she wore a dark purple shirt and blue jeans with a sash tied around her waist. _

_"__My name is Luna. What is your name?" she asked. _

_"__Nylee." I answered. _

_"__Hello Nylee I like your necklace." She said gesturing to my half heart necklace. _

_"__Thank you." _

_"__Nylee!" yelled a gruff voice. I turned to see the master I must have been taking too long! _

_"__I'm coming." I yelled grabbing the basket and turned to walk away. _

_"__Wait Nylee one more thing." Luna said. I turned to face her. She had kneeled down to my height and summoned a keyblade! She held it out to me and said _

_"__In your hand take this key and by this simple act of taking it is a hero you shall one day be." I hesitantly took the hilt of the blade. _

_"__Nylee!" the master shouted obviously impatient. She dismissed the keyblade before whispering:_

_"__You have to keep this a secret okay." I turned and nodded before running back to the master. _

"Nylee are you okay?" asked Leon.

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head.

"You were really out of it." Observed Aerith.

"Oh sorry so what do I do now?" I asked leaning back on my heels.

"I guess I could give you some sword fighting lessons." He smirked.

"You mean spend more time with you?" I asked before Leon put me in a headlock.

"Okay Okay you win we start tomorrow." I rasped out.

"Fine see ya."

He smirked letting me go as he walked away. With a sigh I walked home as well. What had I just signed up for?

The next morning I woke up early to get dressed I pulled on my pink shirt with a purple heart in the center, I then pulled on my old jeans, I continued dressing by pulling on my grey skirt over my jeans, and I finished by pulling on my sneakers. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it in to a ponytail and tied it with my yellow ribbon. Quickly I grabbed my bow and arrow and bolted outside. I slowly made my way outside the hotel as to not attract unwanted attention from the heartless after making sure the coast was clear I jumped over the wall and ran to the side door that lead to the alleyway.

Once in the alleyway I walked down the long street until I got to the last gate, I knew this was where Leon liked to train so I figured this is where I would meet him. So I snuck in between the bars only to become knee deep in water. Great.

I continued to walk until my feet could not reach the bottom in which I swam the rest of the way. I slowly pulled myself up onto the ground of the dimly lit room. 'Couldn't Leon find a less wet place to train? I am already exhausted and I haven't even started to training yet!' I thought trying to dry myself off. It took a while but I eventually went from sopping wet to damp. Leon still hasn't arrived yet.

With a sigh I went to check my arrows to make sure they had not been damaged only to find a small bowl of water melon and a bottle of water with a note attached to it. It read:

'Nylee, Knowing you; you decided to go straight to the training place instead of eating breakfast so I packed you something to eat. Make sure to eat it all! – Aerith'

"Ah Aerith what would we do without you?" I said as I sat down to eat. After I finished I put the bowl back in my arrow bag but kept my water out, knowing Leon I would need it.

"So you arrived early for once in your life?" asked the newly appeared Leon. I jumped a little the turned to face him.

"I was not early you where late." I said matter-o-factly.

"Yeah right." He said shaking his head.

"So…. Are we going to train or what?" I asked.

"Right." He said. He turned away from me and set up a heartless dummy before turning back.

"Since you are new at sword fighting you can use this dummy to practice. Once you're ready we can start sparring for practice."

"Okay got it." I said summoning the keyblade and getting into my stance.

That day Leon taught me the weak spots on a person and how to swing my weapon correctly. Before I knew it; it was lunch Leon handed me a packed lunch Aerith made for me and we ate in silence. After lunch I wanted to get back to practicing but Leon stopped me.

"You can't always rely on your keyblade you need to learn other skills Merlin can teach you magic." Leon explained.

"But I already know magic." I whined.

"Yes but you can't do it with the keyblade." He reminded.

"Fine. So we have to go all the way back?" I complained.

"Nope. Follow me." He said as he turned too walked up the stairway beckoning me to follow him. He led me up the blue stairs that lead to a… elevator? As I stepped on the elevator and it started to rise. When the elevator stopped I realized that I was in Merlin's house.

"Welcome though I expected you a little earlier." Merlin says before clapping his hands.

"Alright Nylee. Now let's start your magic lesson. The concept is simple the aim is tricky all you have to do is summon your keyblade say the spell you wish to use and poof there you go." He explained.

"Sounds simple enough." I said summoning my weapon.

"Care to practice?" he asked leading me to the training room where he made the furniture fly?!

'Alright just aim and say the spell.' I reminded myself. So taking a deep breath I aimed at the flying table and shouted

"Fire."

A ball of flame shot from the tip of the keyblade the strength surprised me and I fell backwards I watched as the fire missed the table by a long shot. "Don't feel discouraged try again and this time focus." Merlin instructed. I nodded before I stood up I then placed my feet firmly on the ground took aim and focused with all my might and shouted once again

"Fire!" this time I stayed in place and the fire hit the target! I watched as the table burst into flames I sat there shocked before a smile broke across my face

"I did it!" I shouted jumping up and down. Merlin gave me a happy smile

"Excellent! Now let's work on Blizzard spells."

After a few hours of working on magic Merlin sent me home for supper. I arrived at the table and sat at my usual seat in between Leon and Yuffie as everyone ate and made small talk I was exhausted I soon found myself laying my head on the table and shutting my eyes.

Before I fell asleep I heard Aerith say "The poor thing must be exhausted."

Then Leon said "I'll take her to bed."

I then felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up and I was asleep. And that was the start my training. My days continued in the same manner. I would wake up early get the food Aerith made for me both my breakfast and lunch, go down to the training ground and eat my breakfast while I waited for Leon, and once Leon arrived we would start training. After training we would have lunch and then I would go train with Merlin. My training progressed smoothly with Leon I went from the dummy to sparring with Yuffie, to sparring with Leon and finally I was able to go out on my own and fight actual heartless. Same went with my magic lessons I was now capable of learning more powerful spells for example I went from Fire to Fira to Firaga!

"She is not leaving and that's the end of it!" I woke up with a start. I had been sleeping peacefully till I heard Leon yell. I slowly crawled out of bed and made my way down the hallway to Leon's room and put my ear against the door.

"Leon if you don't quiet down you'll wake up Nylee." Hissed Aerith.

'Too late for that.' I thought.

"Gee Leon I know you care about her, but she needs to be properly trained-"started a new voice I didn't recognize. What on earth are they talking about?

"I'm training her just fine!" Leon shouted again.

"I know Leon, you are training her well, but without being trained by a keyblade master she will be vulnerable to many evil people who will try to kidnap her for her power. If you care about her you'll let her go." Said the unknown voice wait train, keyblade, evil? Could this have something to do with me and my keyblade?

"When will she leave?" Leon asked.

"The sooner the better." Said the voice.

"We'll tell her in the morning." Aerith said.

"Alright I'll return then, I best be on my way." Said the voice heading towards the door.

'Yikes time to go.' I thought as I bolted to my room. I slowly crawled under my covers and tried to go to bed, but I could not fall asleep what that person said kept repeating itself in my head. Leave. Leave. Leave. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

What did he mean?

I woke up the next morning exhausted. I didn't sleep a wink. When I went down stairs I knew something was wrong. Aerith and Leon where sitting at the table looking at me.

"Nylee take a seat." Said Aerith. I nervously obeyed and waited silently for them to explain. Leon took a deep breath.

"Nylee, well um, you see since you summoned the keyblade you need special training we found someone willing to do it, but he lives in another world. I know this is hard but we agreed that it is for the best you leave tomorrow."

My eyes widened.

"Wh-What you're sending me away?!"

"No-No nothing like that." Aerith said waving her hands around looking distressed.

"But I did everything you said I even fought with both hands!" I shouted, they couldn't do this! This was my life, my training I should get at least a say in it!

"Nylee please." Leon pleaded, you just shut up Leon.

I was so angry I just blurted out "I hate you!" and I ran out of the hotel.

I ran all the way to the large building in the second district and went to the top. I went up here sometimes, mostly when I was upset. This was so unfair! How could they do this to me?! I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest and just stared.

"Nylee." I heard a gruff voice behind me I turned to see none other than Leon. I glared at him and turned away. I had nothing to say to him.

Leon sighed "Nylee look I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but this is for your own safety."

My lip started to quiver and tears started to fall as I bolted into Leon's arms.

"I'll miss you." I sobbed. He and the others were the only family, I have ever had! I didn't want to leave them! But…I'll respect their wishes. But I will not be happy about it! I won't!

"And I you." He said gently returning the embrace.

The next morning I woke up early and grabbed my stuff. Today was the day. The day my life ended.

I slowly walked to the first district, as I entered I realized everyone was already there. Among the group of people I saw a walking mouse? And a large gummi ship behind him. As I approached he turned his attention towards me.

"Hiya my name is King Mickey you must be Nylee." He said with a large grin raising his hand for me to shake. Yeah. I bet you're happy, Ripping me from my life. I slowly accepted it and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you your majesty." I said remembering my manners. I wished nothing more than to run away and hide. I prayed with all my strength that this was just some bad dream, but in my heart I knew it wasn't.

Mickey beamed at me.

"Well we have a long journey a head of us, so we best leave soon I'll leave you to your goodbyes." He said walking on to the ship. When I turned to face the group I was immediately bombarded with hugs by the triplets.

"Don't go Nylee!" Huwey shouted.

"Take us with you!" Shouted Dewey

"Please!" Louie asked. I gently returned the embrace before shaking them off.

"I'm sorry boys you can't come with me." I said ruffling their heads.

"Ah phooey!" They shouted in a unison. I sighed, I was going to miss the little pests, I really was.

I turned to see the Dalmatians whimpering sadly. I kneeled down and pet Pongo and Perdita on the heads and smiled at the pups, when I heard ruffling behind me. I turned to see the youngest pup, Lucky trying to sneak into my backpack with a slight chuckle I pulled him out and gave him a hug

"You can't come with me either." I said before placing him with the rest. I slowly stood up and faced Yuffie who hugged me

"Don't forget the great ninja Yuffie." She said seriously, looking into her eyes I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Please I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey." She whined. Ignoring her, I then turned towards Aerith who also hugged me

"You be safe and be sure to eat properly." She scolded hugging me once more.

"Yes mother." I said chuckling as she bopped me on the head playfully. I then turned to Cid.

"Well see ya squirt." He said ruffling my hair. I bopped his hand away and stuck my tough out at him. Then there was Merlin who shook my hand.

"Keep practicing your magic." He reminded.

"Of course." I then turned to face Leon. He walked up to me and for the first time in forever he gave me a hug instead of the other way around.

"Stay safe." He said letting me go.

"Nylee it's time to go." The king said from the ship. I reached down and grabbed my luggage and climbed aboard the ship.

"Bye." I said to myself as I sat down on the ship next to the window. As we took off I looked back on Traverse Town I was leaving the only family that actually wanted me. I sighed what will happen to me now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Second update I hope you enjoy! Song by LIZZ on youtube I own nothing!**

Tale of Half a Heart

I awoke with a jolt as a loud BANG rang into my ears. I looked around "Wait where am I? Where's Le- … oh right I left to become a "Keyblade Master" whatever that was.' I thought sadly looking at my feet. That's when King Mickey entered the back room of the gummi ship (where I was).

"Nylee we landed." He said smiling

"Okay." I said standing up and following him out of the gummi ship.

We were in a huge room it was dark and almost everything was made of metal and it had large gears turning everywhere which made a loud 'tick tock tick tock tick tock' sound.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

"Welcome back!" shouted two high pitched voices.

I looked around confused I didn't see anyone. I turned to the king seeing him looking … down?

I looked down in the direction he was and saw two chipmunks? They were both wearing little uniforms (so cute!) and one had a large red nose.

"Is this her the new apprentice?" The one with a smaller nose asked.

"Yes this is her. Nylee this is the gummi ship engineers Chip and Dale. Boys this is Nylee." He said gesturing to each person.

"Nice to meet ya!" said Chip.

"Hello!" said Dale as we shook hands (well paw and pinkie finger)

"Nice to meet you too." I said smiling.

"Well Nylee I think it's time to go introduce you to the others and give you a tour of your new home." The king said with a smile.

I frowned 'new home?" what was wrong with my old home I never wanted to come here! I thought angrily. I followed the king up a large flight of stairs and through a large door.

"Welcome to Disney Castle."

On the other side of the door was a huge and I mean HUGE garden it was beautiful it was full of multiple flowers and the grass was fresh and beaming with life. And there where huge bushes all over the place and they were cut into shapes of animals like this one that was a pig playing a trumpet it was gorgeous!

"Ha I guess you like the courtyard huh?"

I flushed embarrassed to be caught gawking.

"My apologies your majesty." I said bowing my head.

The king chuckled.

"For what? I'm flattered that you like my courtyard."

I looked up at him and let a small smile slip before quickly frowning. 'You don't like it here Nylee' I reminded myself 'You want to go home to Traverse Town.'

"Well then lets continue the tour." He said ushering me to a door on the other side of the courtyard.

We made our way up a flight of stairs and made our down a long hallway and stopped in about the middle of it in front of a large white door.

On the inside wars a plain white floor that shined as if just polished and on the other side of the room was a large throne for who I assumed was for the king, And on either side of the throne where two statues one was of a duck with a wizard hat and the other was of a dog in a knights outfit.

I slowly drew my eyes away from the statues to the other occupants of the room one was a mouse who was wearing a pink gown and a tiara I could only assume that she and the king were married. Then there was a duck wearing a purple gown and had scowl on her face she was talking to another duck who was a mini version of the wizard statue. Next to him was the mini version of the knight statue. Then finally there was a large yellow dog with a green color.

"Ahem Hello everyone May I introduce Nylee my newest apprentice. Nylee this is Minnie my wife." He said gesturing to the lady mouse (I knew it!).

"Oh how wonderful! I am so happy to meet you I do hope you enjoy your stay." She said smiling.

'Not likely' I thought as I bowed faking a smile.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance your majesty." I said before rising.

"Oh no need for that you may call me Minnie: she said smiling.

"Alright … Minnie." I said hiding a smile.

"Alright then this is Daisy she is Minnie's best friend." Introduced the king.

"Well hello there! You look lovely I do hope we can be friends." She said smiling.

"I hope so to. And thank you very much you look very beautiful yourself." I said smiling and blushing at the compliment.

"And these are my two best pals in all the worlds Donald the royal wizard and Goofy the captain of the knights." The king said.

"Ahem it's a pleasure to meet you as the king said my name is Donald Duck." He said shaking my hand.

"Ahyuck my name is Goofy I hope we can be friends." He said shaking my hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Then all of a sudden I was pushed to the floor by the yellow dog who started licking my face causing me to actually laugh.

"Ah gee that there is Pluto." Said the king.

"Well hey there Pluto." I said petting him behind his ears.

"Hey don't forget me!" shouted a tiny voice.

Once again I found myself not knowing where that voice was coming from.

"Down here!"

I looked down and saw a small cricket running towards me. I kneeled down on my knee and allowed him to jump on my hand.

"Hello names Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket at your service." He said taking of his hat.

"Well that finishes up introductions here come along I have one more person who I want to introduce you too." He said beckoning me to follow him.

We were walking towards the door at the end of the hall way when a walking broom walked right up to me.

I let out a scream so loud it surprised myself.

"What? What is it?" The king asked.

"W-walking broom!" I shrieked.

"Oh yes they were a gift from my master; Master Yen Sid you will meet him soon enough." He said walking through the door.

I slowly followed keeping a close watch on the broom before entering the room.

"This is the library." said the king to me once I entered the room.

It was beautiful like the rest of the castle it had a desk near the middle of the room and shelves after shelves of books that where so high I wondered how anyone could reach them. As my eyes where roaming they landed on a person near the back of the room looking at books on the shelves.

"Ahem Nylee I would like you to meet my other apprentice Amarina; Amarina this is Nylee." Introduced the king.

The girl then turned around to face me that was when I got a good look at her. She had long black hair with a red stripe in it she was wearing a teal shirt and dark blue pants and a purple sash around her waist. She had multiple bracelets on both wrists and her eyes where a dark sea green.

"Hello Nylee it's nice to meet you." She said with a shy but friendly smile.

"Well I'll just leave you two to get acquainted I have work to attend to so Amarina could you please show Nylee to her room?" asked the king.

"Of course." Said Amarina.

After that the king left and we were the only ones in the room.

"So heh do you want me to show you to your room now?" she asked.

"Sure if you don't mind Amarina." I said taking one of my bags.

"Here allow me to help you with that and you can call me Amy I hate my full name." she said chuckling.

"Okay good I don't think I could of lived saying that whole name forever." I said laughing.

Amy giggled "Well right this way." She said escorting me to a door on the other side of the library.

We walked up a long flight of stairs till we came to a hallway as we where walking down the hall two little boys ran up to us one was obviously older than the other he looked about eight while the other was about two.

"Amy is this her the new apronrice?" asked the older boy.

"Apprentice. And yes she is." Said Amy correcting the young boy's mistake. Before she turned to me.

"Nylee these two goof balls are my little brothers Ross" she said pointing to the older boy "and Aero" she said pointing to the little boy "boys this is Nylee."

Ross had messy blond hair and sea green eyes like his sister. He had on a black shirt with grey pants and wore a mischievous smile.

Aero on the other hand had brown hair and blue eyes and he was wearing black footie pajamas and he was hiding his face in his sister's leg.

"Sorry about him he's a little shy." Said Amy referring to Aero.

"Oh no problem so do they live here with you?" I asked.

Amy's expression changed she was no longer smileing she seemed quite sad.

"Yes they do our world was destroyed a little while ago we were the only survivors."

A pain of guilt washed over me as I relized what a brat I was being. I was complaining about comeing here so I could train even though the people I love are still alive. But this family is all alone and have lost their parents and maybe more and Amy was around my age and she had not one but two kids to take care of.

'Okay that's it.' I said to myself. 'no more complaining you might actually like it here so you are going to make the best of it.'

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." I said looking at the boy's sad faces made my heart hurt but then I got an idea.

"Hey boys do you want to see something cool?" I asked.

Ross's eyes lite up.

"YES. YES. YES!" he shouted jumping up and down.

"And you?" I asked Aero giggling at Ross's reaction.

"Yes pwease." He said slowly coming out from behind Amy's leg.

"Okay Paupo come out please." I said looking at my back pack.

Paupo flew out of my bag pocket and looked at our new surroundings when her eyes landed on the boys she laughed and flew around them causing the boys to laugh and chase her around the hallway. Amy sent me a thankful smile. Before picking up my luggage and beckoning me to follow her. Before we could though Aero ran up to Amy and pulled on her arm.

"What is it buddy?" she asked.

"Can Cinnamon play with us?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." She said.

"Who's Cinnamon?" I asked.

She held up her finger and reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small baby bunny.

He was very small and had light brown fur. Amy gently stroked his ears before she handed him to Aero.

"Remember be gentle with him he is very small." She warned.

"I will." He said before running off to join his brother.

"They are very cute." I said to Amy.

"Most of the time yes but they can be Big trouble." She says laughing.

"Anyway this is your room." She said opening the door.

I almost collapsed this room was awesome! The walls were a light pink and had a white carpet floor. My bed was huge it had a dark almost red pink and had yellow pillows. There was a window next to my bed so I could look out into the court yard. On the other side of my bed was a dresser with a shelf above it. Then there was a door that lead to a bathroom according to Amy my own private bathroom! Then I saw _it_. On the otherside of my room was a piano.

I squealed and ran over to it gently running my hand over the keys.

"Leon told me you loved to play the piano but never had one of your own." Said the king as he entered my room.

I jumped at first not expecting him.

"Thank you very much." I said smiling.

Soon everyone in the castle entered my room to see how I liked it.

"It's beautiful I love it." I said causing everyone to smile.

"Can you play us a song Nylee?" asked Aero looking over the side of the piano.

"Please. Please. Please!" asked Ross.

"I don't know I haven't played one of these in a while I might be rusty." I said not sure if I want to play in front of some many people.

"Well you'll never know in till you try." Said Minnie

"Yes come on do it!" quacked Donald.

"Okay! Okay I'll do it." I said.

Everyone cheered as I sat at the piano. I took a deep breath and started playing my favorite song I wrote about a blond boy sleeping and the person whose perspective I was singing from was a blue haired female with blue eyes who was worried about the boy. I soon started to sing.

_(Insert Ventus theme here)_

_"__Sleep soundly safe in his heart_

_You no longer have to face the evil in the dark_

_Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind_

_Remember softly, of a time when the world was so bright_

_You've fought so bravely, my dear_

_And so you can rest, for now there's nothing left to fear_

_Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things_

_But now your dreams carry you to a place where these things come true_

_I'll hold your hand while you sleep_

_So don't be afraid, I won't let shadows touch your dreams_

_Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind_

_We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes_

_Promise, you'll wake up in time_

_When you awaken I will be there by your side_

_There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes_

_I'll find him and journey on, I will save you, whatever it takes" _

As I finished up the song I heard applause I turned to face them to see them all clapping and smiling.

I slowly smiled maybe I would like it here after all.

**Part three coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! I own nothing! Song by LIZZ on youtube.**

Tale of Half a Heart

I woke up the next morning exhausted. I had another vision last night.

In my vision I saw a blond girl surrounded by white she was drawing, but she was crying.

I ran over to my new piano and put my fingers on the keys.

I felt my fingers moving before I heard the melody, but once I did the words just flowed out of my mouth.

_(Namine's theme) _

_Drawings on paper constructed of hope and stardust_

_Gathering memories long ago lost and forgotten in the void of night_

_Line up the pieces_

_Gathering pictures of friendship and journeys far away_

_Put the pieces together forever knowing that they will be entwined _

_Linking the memories _

_Caged is the bird with the pen and the paper of your heart_

_Casting shadows of memories of another time and another place_

_Onto the pages _

_Purpose fulfilled, she no longer is useful in this world _

_Now the puzzle of memories pieces are put back in their rightful place_

_"Thank Namine", someday_

"Namine." I said.

It was very rare for me to find out the name of the person I was singing about. The only other song like this was "Remembrance."

"Nylee!" shouted Ross barging into my room.

I squeaked before facing him.

"Ross! I told you to knock." Shouted Amy walking in carrying Aero.

"I am so sorry about him." Amy said apologetically.

"Oh no problem he just scared me."

"Well that's good. Anyway we are going to start magic training in a few minutes."

"Yeah and Donald sent us to get you! You should meet him in the courtyard!" Ross yelled.

"Ross!" Amy shouted.

I burst out laughing causing the siblings to look at me strangely.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"You!" I shouted laughing.

"Huh?"

"Now get out so I can change!" I said still giggling.

After I got dressed. I ran down the stairs to the courtyard.

Unfortunately I was running so fast I ended up tripping and falling through the doors.

"Ow." I said rubbing my face.

I looked up to see Donald and Amy staring at me.

I jumped up and dusted myself off.

"Sorry I was rushing."

"It's fine now since this is your first time with me as a teacher we will start with basics." Donald said pointing to some dummies he set up.

Before he could start Amy and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Now to do magic you must-"

"Aero!"

"Fire!"

"Blizzard!"

"Gravity!"

We shouted out each spell and one by one we took out the dummies.

Donald looked shocked.

"W-well okay so you know basic Magic. Then I suppose we can move on to secondary mag-"

"Fira!"

"Blizzara!"

"Thundra!"

We yelled taking out a second row of dummies.

"Well then we could try advanced magic. But there's no way you could-"

"Aeroga!"

"Firaga!"

"Thundraga!"

We yelled taking out the last row of dummies.

"How did you-"Donald started.

"Nylee; Amy time for lunch." Shouted Minnie from the doorway.

"Bye Donald thanks for the great lesson!" I yelled running off with Amy giggling.

"AW PHOOEY!" he yelled.

From there Amy led me to the dining room. It was very big (like everything else in the castle) with a large table in the center and a chandler on the ceiling.

"Amy! Nylee! Over here!" shouted Ross from the other end of the table. Amy led me over to the table and I sat down between her and Ross. Then the walking fire hazards (a.k.a the brooms) came out of a door on the wall carrying plates of food. They placed them on the table before leaving.

"Wow! This is all for lunch!" I asked there was enough food her to feed two armies that haven't eaten in five years. Amy chuckled.

"I know right? They feed us like we haven't eaten in years." She said taking her plat and putting a sandwich on it.

"Go on Nylee. Help yourself." Said Daisy.

I took my plate and started taking portions of the food that interested me. As I took a bite of my fruit salad I swear I heard my taste buds sing. It was delicious! I then proceeded to scarf down all that I could. After my third helping I felt like I gained thirty pounds and my stomach wanted to explode.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Hey! Nylee can you come play with us?" asked Ross. I then looked up at Amy I had no idea what we were doing.

"Well we have two hours off before we have to go see Master Yen Sid for keyblade training so you can use it anyway you want." Amy explained. I looked into Ross' pleading eyes and felt myself melt.

"Well if that's the case then absolutely! I would love to play with you." I said smiling at Ross' grin.

"Yay!" he shouted heading out to the court yard with Aero, Cinnamon, and Paopu following close behind.

"Well shall we be off?" I asked starting to follow them but before I got too far Amy grabbed my arm.

"What is it?"

"Nylee I – I just wanted to thank you. For being so kind to the boys I know they must be a pest but-"

"Amy you're my friend. And those boys are my friends too and no matter what friends help each other out." I said with the most serious expression I ever wore.

Amy the put her arms around me and we fell into a hug. Slowly we pulled away from each other.

"Well shall we be off?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

But then as we were leaving my vision started swimming and my head was spinning I was getting a vision.

"No! Not now." I said clutching my head falling to the ground. Then my world went black.

DUH DUH DUH DUH! Cliffy! Part 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4! I own nothing! Song belongs to Dove Cameron!**

Tale of Half a Heart

I was in my room. That was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. I groaned as I sat up. I felt extremely weak which was odd that never happened when I had visions before. But then again, this vision was not like others. When I first got the vision it did not come smoothly like the others did, the others just came to me like… like they were a part of me. But this one. It hurt when it came. It felt forced like someone was shoving the vision into my head, like someone was making me have a vision. But that can't be possible…right? I didn't get much time to think about this before my door opened making me jump. But I calmed down when I realized it was only the king.

"Oh good! You're up we were starting to get worried." He said smiling with relief. I found this extremely odd he just meet me a few days ago but he still cared so much about me.

"How long was I out?" I asked standing up swaying a little bit but quickly catching my balance.

"About two weeks." The king answered grimly.

"Two weeks!" I shouted okay what the heck! This never happens! I have been having visions since I was four or five but I have never been out for that long! "This is impossible my visions never take that long- opps." I quickly covered my mouth. I had totally just given away my secret! Now don't get me wrong I was going to tell them! Just after I felt comfortable enough to!

All of a sudden the king's face turned from his usual friendly smile into a deathly serious expression. What was wrong? Did my visions mean something?

"Nylee." He said in the most serious voice I have heard from him. "Do you have these visions often?"

I sighed running a hand through my hair the cat is officially out of the bag now. "Yes your Majesty" I said. "I have had them since I was little. They happen randomly. But they usually contain people or places I have never seen before. But sometimes in the few that do have me in them what I see actually happens to me in the future." I explained I figured that if I was going to tell him anything it might as well be all of it. "Why does it mean something?"

He didn't answer just stood there muttering quietly to himself. Eventually he came to a conclusion on what to do and looked up at me.

"Nylee. If you are up to it I would like to take you to see Master Yen Sid." He said seriously.

"O-Okay." I said nodding.

"Great." He said smiling but it seemed a little forced. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a blur star.

"What is it?" I asked looking at it curiously.

"It's a Star Shard. It's a magical item and it will take you anywhere you want to go." He explained holding it out to me.

"Awesome!" I yelled reaching forward and touching it. Then there was a blinding flash of light when it faded we were no longer in Disney Castle. Instead we appeared to be in a tower and in the center of the room sat an elderly wizard. Or at least I assumed he was a wizard considering he had a hat similar to Merlin's.

"Mickey I see you have arrived." He started his voice sounded gruff but not mean. "And I see you brought company." He said gesturing to me.

"Yes Master. This is Nylee my new apprentice."

"I see." Master Yen Sid said still staring at me. It felt like he could see through my very soul.

"Hmm. Most peculiar." He muttered to himself before he nodded to Mickey.

"Right. Nylee why don't you go outside and train. Amy and the boys are there." Mickey said gesturing to the door. Though I wanted to stay and ask what Master Yen Sid meant I could tell it was not a question.

"Of course." I said bowing to them before I headed to the door. The minute the door closed I pressed my ear to the door and listened to the conversation.

"Master Yen Sid is she what I think she is?" questioned Mickey.

"Indeed." Master Yen Sid answered. "Her heart is completely balanced, but we cannot know for certain until she shows signs of a gift." So that was why he was staring at me! He was reading my heart! But why?

"But Master Yen Sid! That is why I brought her here she says that ever since she was little she has been having visions of –from what I can put together- the future!"

"Then it is true. Our suspicions where correct. Nylee is indeed a Guardian of Balance." Master Yen Sid concluded.

'Guardian of Balance?!' what was that?

"And do you suppose Nylee is connected to HER?"

"Hmm. I no not but it is a strong possibility the y could be connected or possibly twins."

"WHAT?!" I whispered. 'Twin?' I thought to myself impossible! But was it my thoughts then went to my vision.

In the dream I was standing next to a girl who looked just like me. Well almost she was wearing different clothes and her hair was a tad shorter. But she had a necklace just like mine! Except her heart if connected with mine made a full heart.

"We're sisters." I found myself whispering.

The girl shook her head smiling. "Not sisters. Nylee we're twins." She said hugging me.

That was when the dream ended.

"A twin! I have a twin." I muttered to myself standing up. I walked down the long flight of stairs muttering the word twin over and over. As I walked outside I found myself tackled to the ground by a blur of blond hair.

"Nylee! You're all right!" shouted Ross hugging me.

"Hi Ross!" I chuckled though I admit it was forced.

"Nylee!" shouted Amy running towards me. "Ross get off of her." She said pulling him off of me before helping me up. "Thank goodness you're okay we were getting worried!" she exclaimed hugging me.

"Sorry for worrying you. But you shouldn't worry about it that happens all the time ever since I was little." I explained.

"Really?" questioned Aero.

"Yeah you see…" I then proceeded to explain everything about my visions leaving out the info I had just learned about.

"That is so cool!" shouted Ross.

"That is extremely interesting." Amy stated.

"Well it's something I live with." I stated shrugging.

Amy looked like she was about to say something else but before she could the king came outside and approached us.

"Girls I believe we should head home now." He said pulling out the Star Shard, but he gave me a hard stare and I knew that I had been caught. With a sigh I put my hand on the item along with the others and we teleported home.

"Well off you go." He said making a shooing motion with his hand but I couldn't meet his gaze I felt ashamed.

I opened the door to my room and walked inside. Paopu flew over to me and started making a bunch of random noises.

"Hi girl sorry for worrying you." I said after years of being the only company I had we could practically read each other's thoughts. I walked over to the piano and started playing the notes. And the words started pouring out of my mouth.

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_If I'm the sun then you're the moon_

_If you're the words then I'm the tune_

_Yeah_

_If you're the heart then I'm the beat_

_Somehow together we're complete_

_Yeah_

_There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down_

_But everywhere you are the sun comes out_

_Even when you're gone_

_I feel you close_

_You'll always be the one_

_I love the most_

_You're in my heart, on my mind,_

_You are underneath my skin_

_And anywhere anytime that you need anything_

_Count me in_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Count me in yeah yeah_

_I don't need to say a word, no_

_'cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt_

_We're close as pages in a book_

_'cause you make me feel better with just one look_

_There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down_

_But everywhere you are the sun comes out_

_Even when you're gone_

_I feel you close_

_You'll always be the one_

_I love the most_

_You're in my heart, on my mind,_

_You are underneath my skin_

_And anywhere anytime that you need anything_

_Count me in oh oh oh oh oh_

_Count me in yeah yeah_

_'Cause we're two halves of the same new heart that beats to our own drum_

_You're the shadow always by my side_

_You're the sometimes knows me better than I know myself_

_And I wish that you were here with me tonight_

_Even when you're gone_

_I feel you close_

_You'll always be the one_

_I love the most (I love the most)_

_You're in my heart, on my mind,_

_You are underneath my skin_

_And anywhere anytime that you need anything_

_Count me in oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Count me in yeah yeah oh oh oh oh_

_Count me in oh oh oh oh _

_Count me in." _

I smiled as I finished the song. But then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened to revel Mickey and he did not look pleased.

"Nylee we need to talk."

I gulped. "Yes Your Majesty."

**AND FIN. Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5! I own nothing! **

Tale of Half a Heart

To say I was nervous would have been an understatement. Now it wasn't that I wasn't used to punishment. I caused a lot of trouble when I lived in the mansion and that usually lead to a belt on my ...well you know. And if I got in trouble in Traverse Town I got a scolding from Aerith and had to do thirty pushups with Leon watching. But this time I was honestly nervous because he wanted to talk. Now before, whenever I did something wrong I would get a scolding, apologized, get punished, then move on with my life. But this time. This time I had to talk. This didn't seem exactly normal.

"Okay Nylee, now the reason I want to discuss with you is because I know you where spying on Master Yen Sid's and my conversation." Stated the king sitting in the chair across from me. "Now I am not mad at you. Just disappointed." I chuckled I had heard that line a million times and it still didn't affect me. "But before I decide your punishment I want to hear your side of the story." Okay that got my attention.

I looked up. No one not even Leon ever wanted my side of the story. "M-My side?" I stuttered out still in shock.

"Yes. I am sure you have a reasonable reason for your behavior while it is still unacceptable." He stated. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I licked my lips and tried again I meant to explain my reasoning, but all that came was:

"Whatisaguardian?" I rushed out.

The king raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Come again?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly said "What exactly is…is a guardian?" I whispered looking down. I didn't expect him to answer. After all he asked me a question and I never answered his. But the truth was I didn't know. I didn't know why I was ease dropping I just had too. I don't know how to explain it I just had to. But when I looked into the king's face I saw nothing but understanding.

"I suppose you would want answers. Alright, a long time ago, long before you or even your grandparents were born, a prophecy was foretold. It said that in the time of crisis, fourteen hearts will rise. Each person will bare a gift, their hearts an equal balance of light, and dark. They shall be called the Guardians of Balance. Though throughout history only seven guardians have ever been known, they lived during the keyblade war. Well, the keyblade war took place in ancient times, back when the worlds were one, the few people who know about it thought it was a fairy tale, it was a battle between thousands of keyblade wielder's, some of light, and others of darkness. Each side was fighting to create a legendary weapon the X-blade a key, so they could open the doors to Kingdom Hearts."

"What's that?"

"No one truly knows, for no one has ever opened it, some say its unlimited power, others say its ultimate knowledge, no one can say for sure. Anyway with the Keybearers greed came darkness, it spread throughout the whole world, consuming the world and many people's hearts. Eventually the world was consumed, and everything disappeared into darkness. But, all was not lost. For some light remained in the hearts of children. The seven guardians set out and lead the children together. And by combining their light they recreated the world, the one we live in now separated, but the guardians were never found, thought to have perished in the recreation."

I licked my lips in anticipation, my heart pounded and my mouth went dry, this was it. This is what I have waited for, for years: The truth. Finally, I was going to learn the truth about myself and my visions.

"Nylee after watching you during your stay, I have come to the final conclusion that you are one of the chosen fourteen." He concluded.

I blinked once, twice, three times. How? How could I be so important! I am nothing! My own parents didn't want me! How could I … how could I be worth something?

"That's impossible! I am just a regular girl, there is no way I could be something important." I shouted standing up, though deep in my heart I knew it was a lie. It was the only explanation for my visions, no matter how odd or bizarre it was, it explained my visions.

"But Nylee, I have checked multiple times and your heart is completely balanced between light and darkness one of the main signs of being a guardian. And you said yourself you can have visions that reflect the future."

"But! But how?" I stuttered out sitting on the floor. This was crazy, how could I process this all at once?

"I don't know how they are chosen, but I do know that you have a special power that you must learn about." He stated before he stood up.

"What powers?" I asked looking up at him.

"That is something you'll have to figure out for yourself." He said as he walked to the door and walked out leaving me alone. I pulled my knees up my chest and put my head in the middle. I never even asked him about my sister.

**THE END! If you have any questions because this is confusing feel free to PM me or write a review and I will answer best I can! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6! I own nothing! **

Tale of Half a Heart

It had been a year since that day, I still have not learned about my sister I've tried to ask the king, but lately he's been so busy working on…something, the worst part? He won't tell me what! I'm having a crisis here and what does he do? Work!? It makes me so angry I want to scream!

I try to get my mind off of things, by working hard on my training, playing with Amy and the boys, I've also been busy writing letters to my Traverse Town friends! The King gives my letters to Pluto who delivers them to Traverse Town, how? I don't know and honestly I don't want to know! But, either way I always get so excited when Pluto comes home, because that means a letter from my friends!

I've also tried distracting myself by playing music, though that doesn't help much considering all my inspiration is about twins and sisters! Though sometimes Clara Cluck (another resident of the castle) hired me to play piano for her while she sang opera. Today was one of those days.

I winced as Clara held a high not for way too long, I think I'm half deaf now, but at least Clara was enjoying herself. She took a low bow as her song came to an end, I turned from my piano and started clapping.

"Amazing job Clara!" I said smiling brightly. Yeah amazing job at killing opera, if I didn't like opera before, I definitely dislike it now. "You rock." Lies. Lies. All of it lies!

Clara puffed up her chest with pride smiling brightly while she waved at the imaginary crowd.

"Aw. Thank you dear and thank you for helping me practice, after all one as talented as I can never get enough practice before a show."

That's right, Clara does shows, many people come to see her mostly because they all want to support their friend, not because of her talent, never because of her talent, just don't tell Clara that or you'll find your arms full of an emotionally distressed hen, learned that the hard way.

"I'm sure your show will be awesome! The queen's attending correct?" I asked spinning around fully to face her.

"Quite right, and it is such a honor I might add! Nylee you have such talent, you must sing with me some time! Ah. The crowd will adore you!" She exclaimed claiming my hands in her, I grinned, singing in front of an audience? On a stage? That has always been a dream of mine, but I admit I'm a tad nervous about performing in front of so many people at once, maybe someday.

"Sure, Clara. Someday maybe I'll join you on stage."

Suddenly the door to my room (the only room with a piano in it) was flung open, standing in the door way was a very excited Ross he was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he glided over to me.

"Nylee! Clara! Max is back from college! C'mon! C'mon!" Ross yelled grabbing my hand eagerly trying to pull me out the door.

"Oh my!" Clara exclaimed holding a mouth over her beak in surprise. "Young Maximillian is back already?"

"Yep!" Ross exclaimed smiling brightly, stopping his relentless tugging to get me up. "He's on winter break, and he's going to spend Christmas with us here at the castle! Isn't that epic!?" He explained grip returning to my wrist, he grabbed with all his might and tried to pull me off my seat. I rose an eyebrow, who is this Max? Ross clearly likes him, but why haven't I heard/met him?

"How lovely!" Clara exclaimed waltzing out of my room eagerly. She also apparently knows this Max and likes him…okay who the heck is this guy?!

"Nylee! Come on!" Ross exclaimed stomping his feet and pouting childishly.

"Alright. Alright I'm coming." I sighed rising to my feet, I'll never figure out who this Max is if I don't meet him right? I'd ask Ross, but something tells me I'll only get more confused if I do, I'll ask Amy once I see her.

Ross led me out to the garden where a large crowd had gathered around a young Goofy? No it wasn't Goofy this guy had hair, he also contained some other minor differences, was this Max? If so how was he connected to Goofy? They were obviously related somehow!

"Nylee!" Amy came rushing over to me, smiling her calming smile like always. "Glad you're here! You're just in time to meet Max!"

"Who exactly is this mysterious Max anyway?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I smiled slightly when I saw Ross rush over to said, guy who happily placed him on his shoulders, causing Ross to yell in joy.

"I'm assuming Ross forgot to mention who he was dragging you to meet?" Amy asked sighing tiredly. I giggled, what was he expecting? "Anyway Max is Goofy's son, he's been away at college for months, but he's sticking around for Christmas! It's really awesome!"

"Sounds like a cool guy! Can't wait to meet him." I replied cheerfully.

"Cool. Hey Max!" Amy called waving a hand in his direction, the guy looked up from his playing with Ross and Aero, and catching sight of Amy he beamed showing his two buck teeth, wow! This guy really was Goofy's son! Max waltzed right over to us giving Amy a quick hug, before pulling away with a smile.

"Wow Amy! It's so awesome to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Max! This is my good friend Nylee, she's training under King Mickey to become a keyblade wielder!"

"Cool! As you heard I'm Max, nice to meet you Nylee." Max said casually running a hand through his hair, he held out his other hand out towards me which I calmly accepted.

"Nice to meet ya Max!" I replied shaking his hand happily, he seemed cool, plus he has a skateboard! I wonder if he can do any cool tricks. I'll ask him later.

"Maxie!" Goofy rushed over throwing an arm around his son, while lacing a big kiss on his cheek. Amy and I burst out laughing, I've never seen a face get so red so fast!

"Its Max, Dad!" Max complained gently shoving his Dad away. Goof looked hurt for a split second, before his face split into a huge grin.

"How about you show everyone that new trick on the skateboard?"

Ross and Aero rushed over at the word skateboard.

"Yeah! Max show us your cool tricks! Please! Please! Please!" Ross begged clinging to Max's leg trying to do the puppy dog face. Does the puppy dog face affect dogs as well?

Max shrugged smiling. "I guess I could show you a few moves." He chuckled.

"Yes!" Ross cheered scampering off Max's leg, excitedly watching as Max placed a helmet on his head and prepared his skate board.

I watched in awe as he jumped over one of the huge hedges, he did a series of 360's and lastly he flipped over on his skateboard, while it was in mid-air! It was sooooo cool!

"Wow! He is so cool! What do you think Am- Amy?" I asked looking around, where did she go? She was just here a minute ago! Turning towards the door I caught a smudge of black closing the door, it must be Amy! Why did she go back inside so soon? Is she alright? I had to know!

I ran over to the door and headed towards Amy's room. I figured that's where she would be, otherwise I would search the enter castle!

I approached Amy's door, I sighed in relief when I heard some hip-hop music coming from the other side of the door she was here! I knocked, no response. I knocked again, nothing. Cautiously I opened the door and peeked my head in.

"Amy?" I called looking around. Amy's room looked so cool! The walls were a dark purple and she had a wooden floor. Her bed was a dark red with light blue sheets, but the thing that really caught my attention were her walls. They were covered with photos, some were of nature others of people, most were of Ross and Aero doing funny faces!

I giggled drawing my eyes across the room until they came to rest on an iPod playing on the floor and next to it was-

"Amy?"

There she was, except it wasn't the Amy I was expecting, this Amy was dancing! To hip-hop! But, she was dancing like a professional! I never picture Amy a dancer, let alone one this graceful and talented! I found myself sitting on her bed, watching her in awe.

Finally the song ended, Amy struck the final pose breathing deeply smiling brightly. I stood up clapping. That was spectacular! Utterly amazing.

Amy looked up wide eyed, when she saw it was me she went beat red and rushed to shut the iPod off.

"N-N-Nylee! H-How long have you been here!?" She all, but whimpered, shifting around nervously. I stood up walking towards her, smiling brightly.

"Amy! I never knew you could dance! It was amazi-…Amy? What's wrong?" Amy was as pale as a ghost! She was breathing heavily and she looked like she was going to vomit!

"Y-You saw me dance! Oh no!" Amy whispered crumbling into a ball, clutching her knees to her chest. I rushed over to her side looking panicked, what's going on?!

"Amy! Calm down what is it?" I rushed out wrapping my arm around her. Was it something I said? She's obviously having a panic attack, but why?

"I hate people watching me dance!" Amy exclaimed looking terrified. I rose an eyebrow, that's what this was about? She had stage fright?

"Why? Amy you're a fantastic dancer! I've never seen someone move so gracefully!" I tried to reassure her with a smile, but it disappeared when Amy didn't even respond.

"Its not about how good I am, its just…dancing brings back memories that I want to forget…" Amy explained not lifting her head from her knees, I looked at her sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if I can…"

I sighed, I wanted to help! Her she has been a great friend since I've arrived here, what can I do? What can I do!? Hmmm… maybe if I tell her my story it'll motivate her to tell me hers? It's worth a shot.

I took a deep breath before beginning.

"My parents abandoned me on a doorstep when I was a baby, no explanation, nothing; the couple was cruel and never wanted a child around, so they set me to work." I sighed. Amy looked up at me watching as I told my tale. She didn't respond to anything just stared at me with a blank face. "I grew up constantly feeling lonely, I had no friends and because of my constant collapsing I was not allowed to leave the house. My only friend was Paopu and I met her when I was seven. When I was eleven my world fell to darkness, I tried to escape, but I didn't…I'm not sure what happened after that, the next thing I knew I was in Traverse Town. I lived there until I was thirteen, then I came here."

Who am I kidding!? That lame story isn't going to make her open up to me! I need something deep that shows I truly trust her! Wait…What about? The king could get mad…Amy's my friend and if this helps her, it's worth it.

"Amy, I'm going to tell you my secret, I trust you not to tell anyone, because…you're my friend. My BEST friend." Amy looked shocked, she made a move to say something, but I cut her off. I had to say this before I lost my nerve. "After I fell asleep for two weeks last month, the King told me some information about myself. Every time I collapsed I would get these…images in my head, some were about me, but most weren't I called these my visions. King Mickey told me that these are not regular dreams they are the future, seeing the future is my gift, I have a gift because I am a guardian of balance. Guardians of Balance are a prophesized group that have a balance heart, equal amount of light and darkness, and a gift whose job is to apparently save the world someday! There are meant to be fourteen, but only nine are known in history, the first seven who existed in ancient times, me, and my twin."

"You have a twin!?" Amy asked sitting up straight staring at me in wonder. I nodded sadly.

"Apparently. I overheard Master Yen Sid and King Mickey discussing it the day I meet him. Then I got a vision about her. I keep trying to ask King Mickey about it, but he's been so busy with whatever it is he's doing! And I-I, I want to find her Amy! I need to find her! She could be the only family I have left! And maybe she-maybe she knows why my parents gave me up." I sighed. There I said it. I wanted to know why my parents gave me away, but wouldn't anyone! It's only normal right?

Amy stared at me in wonder, at first I thought she didn't believe me, but then she smiled slightly. It was small barely noticeable, but it was there. Amy blew air out of her nose, and slowly she opened her mouth.

"The reason I fear dancing in front of others is that, when I was younger I had an older brother; he was the best brother I could've ever hoped for, we spent every day together. I used to dance all the time back then, and he would play the music and I would dance to it, it was amazing. But, one day darkness came to our world it swallowed everything, a woman appeared with a gummi ship, my father, my heavily pregnant mother, baby Ross, and I escaped, but my older brother…he didn't. Whenever I dance it brings back his memory and I just miss him so much! It probably doesn't help that years later my second home got destroyed and only me Ross and Aero survived. I love to dance, but it hurts." She sighed looking down again, I felt my heart crack slightly she lost her home…twice? That's-That's terrible!

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea.."

"I had no idea of your situation either…"

"Guess we're both mess up huh?" I asked smiling shakily. I guess we really did have something in common, not the best things, but common ground is important in any relationship.

"Guess so. Wait, Nylee? Why did you come to my room anyway?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed snapping my fingers, I almost, okay I did completely forget! "I was worried about you. You left so suddenly while Max was skateboarding! Is everything okay?"

Amy winced and looked like she was going to deny me the answers, I held my breath. No, not when we've gotten so far! Please tell me.

"You'll think I'm being ridiculous…"

"Amy." I said patiently. "I just told you, you're my best friend, you can trust me." I said giving her my best smile. Amy hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"It's just that, Max is an amazing skateboarder, and he's not afraid to show it, and you…you're the best musician and singer I've ever met! You two and everyone else can show off their talents anytime they want! But me…well you saw what happens when people watch me dance! I guess I'm just jealous that I can't show other's my one and only talent."

I looked over to her then all around the room these pictures truly were beautiful. Wait…this gives me an idea!

"These are lovely pictures! Did you take them?"

"Yeah…photography is kinda a hobby of mine." Amy replied looking at me skeptically.

I grinned. "Amy!" I exclaimed grasping her shoulders. "That's it! You have another talent! Photography! These are awesome pictures you can show these to people! And in the mean time I'll help you work on your stage fright, we'll just have to replace those bad memories with good ones." I stated smiling down at her. Amy looked completely and utterly shocked.

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Absolutely! We're friends! And this is what friends do!"

Amy suddenly started crying, but she was smiling, those were tears of joy. I beamed, finally I had helped my friend, my best friend.

"Thank you." She said wiping her eyes. "If you'll help me, then-then I'll help you too! I'll help you find your sister! We'll ask the king tomorrow! I promise!" She said kneeling in front of me.

I was shocked before I grinned, I threw my arms around her, smiling happily as she wrapped her arms around me too. We were going to make our dreams come true together. I hugged her tight: Amy:

My best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**All oc's = mine!**

**Everything else = not! **

**Tale of Half a Heart **

"Nylee! Wake up!"

I groaned rolling around so I was face first in my pillow. Stupid alarm clock, why can't it just shut up!

"Nylee! C'mon wake up already!" I waved my hand towards the stupid lock, hopefully it gets the message, I'm tired! Give another hour…or day, either will work fine for me!

I heard an exasperated sigh. "You leave me no choice." There was the sound of footsteps and the door slamming. Finally! The alarm clock left! Now time to sleep. I snuggled into my pillow feeling very smug, that is until a cold cup of water was spilled on top of my head.

"Ah!" I yelped waking up with a start. I wrapped the comforter around me, shivering, who the hell. I glared down at the laughing Amy. "What was that for!?"

"I-I tried to wake you up, five times! This was the only option." She said wiping away tears as her laughter turned into simple giggles. Yeah laugh, laugh it all up! I glared at her that was the worst wakeup call ever!

"Is there something you needed? Or did you just decide to become the worst best friend ever?"

Amy tried to muffle the giggles enough to get a sentence out, why was she still laughing! It wasn't that funny! I'll have my revenge!

"Well, today we were going to ask the King about your sister, but if you don't want to then I'll just go." Amy sighed making her way towards the door. My eyes widened, how could I have forgotten something that important?! I jumped (literally jumped) out of bed and raced into my bathroom to change.

Behind the closed door I heard Amy giggling,

"Shut it!"

"Love ya too!"

~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy and I raced down the hall towards the King's throne room, I couldn't hide the grin slowly creeping up my face, this was it! The day I have waited for all year! To meet my sister! I could finally learn all that I've wanted to: about my parents, about her, maybe even about me! This is the best day of my life!

I shoved the door open eagerly. This was it! Finally…

"You're Majesty? I have some business to discuss with you- huh?"

The throne room was empty. No King, no Queen, no one! Where was everybody? This was no time to play hide and seek King!?

"Where is he!?"

"Nylee, calm down! The King would have told us if he would be going anywhere. He's prob'ly in the library." Amy said putting a soothing hand on my shoulder. I sighed, she was right, she's always right! I tried to lower my panic level down a notch, but my heart still beat rapidly.

We made or way towards the library, the King wasn't there either! But, Horace was, maybe he knew where the king was! But, if he did…why did he look so sad? Why does my stomach feel so queasy?

"Horace! Have you seen the king? We have some important matters to discuss with him." Amy asked politely. Horace looked at us sadly, uh oh…no Nylee remain calm! Don't panic just yet…too late totally panicking!

"My apologize kiddos, but ya see the King left on a secret mission this morning didn't even tell her majesty about it. Good ol Donald and Goofy are an their way to find him."

My heart started to beat more rapidly, no I was too late…I had to get on that ship it was my last chance!

Turning on my heel I bolted out of the library. I ran faster than I have ever run before! I had to make it! I had too! Please don't let it be too late! I begged. I ran into the launching room, just as the gummi ship took off.

"No stop!" I screamed reaching out towards the ship, but it was gone, they all were. I was too late…my last chance gone, reality struck me across the face:

I was never going to meet my sister.

For the rest of that day I mopped around the castle feeling completely and utterly distressed, this was so unfair! Why did the King have to leave today! Why does the universe hate me?!

Amy tried to talk to me, everyone tried to talk to me, but I just blocked them out, I didn't feel like talking…I didn't feel like doing anything. The only one who seemed to understand was Paopu, she didn't try to get me out of the room like Amy had, she just sat by me letting me hug her whenever needed. Paopu was an amazing friend even if she was a little odd, and unable to talk.

The next day wasn't much better, I was just sitting there playing a sad tune, it matched my sad mood. Why couldn't this have worked!? I'd settle for just knowing my sister's name at this point!

"Nylee!"

I whipped around to see Amy barging into my room a worn envelope in her hand, she was grinning like a maniac, I gave her a slight glare.

"Don't you knock?" I hissed. Seriously! Ross was one thing he was nine, but Amy was fourteen, act your age much?!

"But, a letter came for you!"

Now that got my attention, how had we received a letter? Pluto went off with Donald and Goofy! How could someone have sent me a letter?

"How?" I asked standing up, facing Amy…I was somewhat eager to see what was in the letter, was it from the King? Did he change his mind? Is he coming home?

"Somehow Pluto came back, and with him he brought this! I don't know how or why, but it's clearly addressed to you! Unfortunately Pluto disappeared afterword's, so I'm not positive where, so you can't send a letter back." Amy said passing me the letter. I ripped it from her hands staring at it. It didn't have the King's symbol on it…darn, but my curiosity was quipped I had to know what was inside.

I opened the letter and started to read:

_Hey squirt! How are ya?_

_If ya haven't guessed already this is Cid! How ya doing? Anyway small chatter aside me and the gang have meant this new girl; she calls herself Lilac and she claims to be your twin! Now at first I thought this to be a bunch of hullabaloo, but she does look just like ya and she even has the other half of your necklace! Merlin then appeared and said he was expecting this (why won't he ever tells us these predicts!) And that it was true! So now I'm helping the girl build a gummi ship and teaching her ta drive, she's a fast learning just like ya! Any who she'll be arriving at Disney Castle in about a week, good luck!_

_~Cid_

I finished reading the letter once, then I reread it again and again and again. She…She was coming here!? This…This is fantastic! I just had to hug someone! So I threw my arms around Amy happily, Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Good news?"

"The best!" I exclaimed grinning happily. "Amy! My sister, my twin is coming here!"


End file.
